toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Quin
'Evelyn Quin, '''née Metfin, is a recurring character in ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Evelyn is a duck from Cartonia who arrived to Toontown in "They Came From the North." Appearances ''Contact'' Evelyn made her first appearance in "They Came From the North" when she and five other Cartonians (Blair Fawkes, Cale Metfin, Jerockle Padraic, Rook James, Tick Hunter) arrived at the shores of Toontown by ship. Her sister is Cale Metfin. Seeking asylum after a long journey from the Kingdoms, Evelyn and the others were shocked to find themselves arrested and hostilely received by the Toons. Evelyn was less timid than her sister in her interrogation with the Toon Council and Toon Patrol. When asked about the current status of the duck Kingdom of Mallardia, Evelyn responded by saying that there is no more Mallardia. In "Outlanders," Evelyn spoke with Slate Oldman about her escape from Cartonia. She unintentionally revealed that both she and her sister were BioFreaks, capable of bending water. Slate vowed to protect them. Evelyn was released in "Welcome to Toontown" to a house arrest program, sponsored by Slate Oldman. She partook in an interview with Declan Antlin and her fellow Cartonians, in which she spoke of her life in Cartonia. Before coming to Toontown, she was married to a man named Desmond "Des" Quin who got involved with the wrong crowd, and she feared she would be punished as well for his actions. She fled the former Mallardia with her sister, Cale, and sought refuge on the Cervidian coast. From there, she met Blair, Tick, Rook, and Jerockle, and joined them on their expedition south. In her first week of the sponsorship program with Slate, she began to form a close bond with him. In "Truth Will Out," she and Slate went out for dessert, and were invited into Deputy Paul Pickaxe's apartment for hot chocolate. While there, the Lawbots struck, turning the entire street grey. Evelyn watched as Slate and Paul went sad. She immediately phoned Aleck Harding. The Toons came to Evelyn's rescue in "Revenge of the Lawbots." Because Evelyn was unaffected by the Cog attack, she and the other non-fox Cartonians were taken to see Dr. Artery who concluded that they likely did not have laff and that they were impervious to Cog attacks. Evelyn resolved to help the Toons defeat the Cogs. After Blair was broken out of prison, Evelyn and the other Cartonians pressured the Toons to find her. As the Deluge was developed in "This Too Shall Pass," Evelyn and Cale were recruited to intensify the rain with their BioFreak powers. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Evelyn and Cale intensified the force of the rain using their water powers. The Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake TBR Trivia *Evelyn originally appeared blue in her mugshot because there is no black color option and dark blue was the closest option. However, once producers discovered Toontown Corporate Clash, her mugshot was changed. Category:Characters Category:Contact Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cartonians Category:Ducks Category:BioFreaks